The Body Castaways Pt 1 Igor, Hollywood Starlet!
by Caleb Jones
Summary: Remember when the Island gang met a mad doctor, and all their minds were swapped? Now the true story can finally be revealed! Cowritten with ERIC!
1. 1A

__

Copyrighted characters and the televised episode referenced below are owned by others. 

This story minus those elements is copyrighted to the authors.

The Body Castaways

featuring

__

Igor, the Hollywood Starlet!

(An alternate version of the body-switching episode of Gilligan's Island!)

Part One

Written by Caleb Jones, and Eric

& edited by Jones 

Igor stood tall at the helm of the boat. He found it rather difficult piloting the small vessel in the big Pacific Ocean. The last time he had sailed this boat his arms had been hairy, muscular, and strong. He had towered over the wheel at nearly seven feet tall. 

But that had been yesterday. Now his arms were thin and weak, his fingers slim and sharp, with red-painted fingernails. The long, red dress wrapped tightly around his body restricted his movements while doing little to hide his newly curvaceous figure. He had never worn such form-fitting clothes before, but then he hadn't chosen to wear the red dress. It came with the body. His wonderfully new body!

He had started off piloting the boat while wearing unfamiliar high heels but that proved impossible. His new body was used to wearing them and he had little trouble walking in them, but the fragile shoes were not built for the floor of the boat or the motion of the ocean. It was too difficult to balance on them with the constant rocking of the boat as it plowed through the Pacific Ocean so he had long since kicked them off and stood comfortably barefoot at the wheel of the boat. His sexy, long red hair kept falling into his eyes as he watched the waves pass by, but he didn't mind. His long hair was so beautiful! Without his former upper body strength, steering the boat was proving to be tougher than he had counted on, but he could do it! He pushed more red hair away from his eyes once again and continued his struggle to pilot the boat to Honolulu. 

Once there, he could continue on to _HOLLYWOOD! _

The opportunity he had been waiting for all his life had arrived! His impossible dream had come true at last! Igor had literally become the gorgeous GINGER GRANT! He was now a very sexy, impossibly beautiful movie star! He was no longer Igor, a hulking monster of a man, and he planned to make the best of it!

The world was waiting for him… for _Ginger Grant_ to return … with open arms!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It would take more than a rough boat ride to forget his past though. During the three hour boat ride back to civilization, he had plenty of time to remember why he was so grateful to put his old life as the brutish Igor behind him.

Igor had been born with an agile mind, but it was housed within an ugly body. Added to this was the inability to express himself with little more than slow and stuttering speech. His sentences often were disjointed or incomplete fragments of what he would have liked to say. Doctors said he had some sort of speech disorder, perhaps due to a genetic flaw, and eventually his parents wrote him off as a lost cause.

Worse yet, as young Igor grew up, his ugly body matured into that of a freakishly strong giant. He was shaving at nine years of age, and he measured six and a half feet tall by the time he was twelve years old. By his eighteenth birthday he towered over people at seven feet plus, and had been on his own since age fourteen, when his father the prominent scientist kicked him out of the house. He could still hear his papa's most repeated complaint to his mother about him ...

"We could feed the other five members of our family with what Igor eats by himself."

Eventually Igor learned that he was an embarrassment to the famous physics professor. At the time he thought he was adjusted to the man's scorn, but his father's last words to him were burned on his brain, never to be forgotten.

"You can not be my son! The hospital must have made some ghastly mistake! You must be one of those switched babies the newspapers write about. No son of mine could be so ugly, or such a freak! Get out of my house!"

His father had never considered the possibility that perhaps his radical experiments with elementary particles could have caused Igor's condition. Obviously, he was incapable of producing a son like Igor, just look at his pretty sisters for the evidence to the contrary! No, Igor could be no son of his!

His father kicked him out of the house two years before he could even get a driver's permit. He made a meager living doing manual labor, He was deformed but his body was stronger than most men and could get menial jobs done - although he had to lie about his age. He lived in one room apartments for the longest time crying himself to sleep. Inside his huge, hulking body lie a sensitive soul.

Igor often remembered back when he was a young boy, wishing with all his heart to change places with any of his three sisters. None of them were taller than five and a half feet tall and they always had girls and boys to play with. No one wanted to play with Igor except some of the grownups who needed him to move something heavy or had a tree stump that needed to be removed. 

But everyone loved Inger, Margot and Greta, his sisters. The evil bitches! They were the cruelest of all his tormenters! Once, Inger had said, cruelly as usual, "In a certain light you could almost pass for human, Igor." How everyone - even his mother - had laughed. Greta was the one who came up with the nickname "Igor the Bigger". None of his sisters deserved the lives that came along with their pretty little bodies!

If only a magic genie would come along and swap their souls. He would love to see one of the girls struggle to live within his 'bigger' body while he got to play around in her little body! Igor almost daily prayed to wake up as a fourth sister or maybe exchanging bodies with one of his sisters. He would rather be a little girl than a boy in a freakish giant man's body. But it never happened. Magic was something to be read in books from the library, not in real life.

He wasn't welcomed in schools since his huge size scared the other children. He spent school hours in the public library as he grew up. After he had been thrown out of his father's home, Igor spent most of his afternoons working on the docks moving heavy boxes to make enough money to stay alive and pay for a small room in a blind woman's rental building. Any spare time after work was spent back at the library again reading text books and learning all about math and science, his favorite subject. 

He knew he was smarter than most, and certainly smarter than he looked. After he was eighteen, Igor got a job in a scientific laboratory where he was able to learn first hand about many scientific principles and theories while moving heavy equipment and occasionally volunteering as a human guinea pig.

It was during one of those tests that he met a weird doctor named Boris Balinkov who was perhaps even more of a freak than he was! Doc, as Igor came to call him with his limited speech abilities welcomed the help of the strong and usually silent aide. 

"Igor, my friend, you have the gift of silence. It is very rare in a human being. It sets you apart from the rest of the world." he once commented in his fake Russian or Hungarian accent. (The accent varied from day to day and mood to mood! Igor was no fool, and from occasional linguistic slips, he knew that 'Boris' was really from Queens.) But he humored the only person who had called him a friend. Let him pretend to be a mysterious foreigner! After all, didn't Igor understand all too well the desire to escape from your self.

So he did his best to help Doctor Balinkov.

Igor found the man's theories to border on the insane, but he was working on something long term that fascinated him. The Doc had the notion that the human psyche, memories and all, could be transferred into another body. Igor realized there was a possibility, a remote chance, that his dream might come true, and he might someday escape the prison which was his monstrous body!

They worked together on the project for over twenty years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Doc Balinkov's other projects paid off and he relocated himself and Igor to a remote pacific island to protect his great invention as it came closer to completion. They built their personality exchange experiment in its final revision in an old castle apparently built by Spaniards and abandoned centuries ago. 

Some innovative suggestions from Igor enabled Doctor Balinkov to complete and test his great project! After twenty years of working as a team, it was as much his work as Balinkov's, although Doc could never allow such an admission. Igor might be a friend but to Doctor Balinkov he would always be a servant and an assistant, never an equal. Finally the day came when they were ready to exchange the minds of animals! 

It was a complete success! Igor's big heart beat faster as he saw a dog meow and a cat bark! He knew that he was now only one small step away from freedom from his hated, misshapen body! If Doc hadn't been so ugly, he might not have had to wait, but becoming Doctor Balinkov would not be much of an improvement. Luckily, the Doctor had plans to continue testing their invention on humans!

That night they drank champagne and toasted each other's success!.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Igor, my friend! All that remains is to find humans to test it on. I have picked up weak radio signals from some castaways less than forty miles away from us on an supposedly deserted island. No one will miss them! They will be perfect! They will not be able to tell anyone of my - ahem - our experiments!"

Igor was sent to scout out the castaways. He was not to be seen. It was a tough task for someone of his size to remain hidden but the castaway's island was big and it gave him unusual room to maneuver. After watching the castaways deal with a wild lion, he knew he had found the perfect subjects. These people were clearly idiots! The so-called Professor couldn't even build a boat to get them off the island, when natives had been sailing between the islands for centuries with no more materials than the castaways had available to them.. A plan began to form in his mind while he made the journey back to the castle. He docked the boat and gave his report to the Doctor.

"Apparently they are the survivors of a small cruise boat sinking several years ago. I found the remains of a boat called the Minnow. There were seven of them... an excellent variety... of subjects for tests, Doc!" he summarized in his halting way of speaking. He did not mention how surprised he was to find two missing older millionaires, and how very thrilled he was to see a beautiful movie starlet and another young woman who was more attractive than any of his sisters among the castaways. They were indeed a wonderful group of subjects!

Dr. Balinkov cackled and rubbed his hands theatrically.

"EXCELLENT! Well done, my friend! Very good indeed! Let the fun begin!"

He persuaded Doc to personally go to the other island in their boat and gather up the subjects with a ruse of rescue to make them cooperative enough to visit their castle. Neither he or Doctor Balinkov could be called charming, but at least Doc wouldn't send the castaways running and hiding. Both knew how people reacted to Igor and they needed these people to be compliant until measures could be taken to restrain them. Fortunately, the island's centuries-old Spanish castle came equipped with a fully functional seventeenth century dungeon and it was well-stocked with plenty of chains and other restraints!.

Igor was eventually introduced as a strong but quiet manservant to the Doctor and he was terribly hurt when, after his friend said he was 'as gentle as a little baby', he heard the stupid young deckhand respond with "As gentle as a little baby what?" 

When the beautiful movie star finally stepped ashore with rest of the castaways on the second trip, the red-headed beauty saw him, and she screamed! 

"My god, I am in the middle of a real-life horror movie with an all-to-true monster! This has to be the ugliest guy I've ever seen!"

Any doubts Igor had of whether these seven should be human guinea pigs for their experiment died with her statement. Igor's conscience no longer had a problem with Miss Grant's and the other castaway's fates!

Continued…

Please let us know your opinions on our story!

- 


	2. 1B

__

Copyrighted characters and the televised episode referenced below are owned by others. 

This story minus those elements is copyrighted to the authors.

The Body Castaways

featuring

__

Igor, the Hollywood Starlet!

(An alternate version of the body-switching episode of Gilligan's Island!)

Part Two

Written by Caleb Jones, and Eric

& edited by Jones 

The Doctor and Igor arranged for the aged millionaire and the short, skinny, stupid, young deck hand to be the first to test the machine while the others waited in the living room. As the first test was run, Igor escorted the others one by one into the dungeon and securely locked them into various torture devices. He was careful to used them to hold them for further experimentation without causing them any pain and avoided ancient machinery which automatically caused pain upon use, though the castaways were hardly thankful of his concern for their well-being. Soon the other five were locked in the dungeon wondering what would happen to them all!

Igor returned to the lab just in time to see Doc throw the switch. The exchanged booths holding the bodies of the millionaire and the shipmate hummed as electricity flowed into the booths. After ten seconds, the Doctor reversed the controls and the booths were opened. When the younger man began speaking with the older man's voice and mind, they knew their incredible invention worked on humans! 

"Eureka!" cried Boris. "It worked. _IT WORKED!"_ After a few more tests, he could begin his plan to control the world by replacing the minds of world leaders with minds of weak-willed people who could be controlled by him. The world would soon be his to do with as he wished!

"Now I can make my greatest wish come true!" thought Igor as he led the two confused men back to the dungeon.

Igor allowed the castaways a few minutes in private to realize what had happened to the first two of their little group. As hard as it was to believe, the two idiots were in such shock after the experiment exchanged their minds that they didn't notice the change.

It wasn't until Thurston Howell III spoke and his voice came out of the mouth of the youthful body of Gilligan that they finally realized something was wrong. The millionaire's wife cried out, "My god, Thurston, your voice sounds like caviar but the rest of you looks like mulligan stew!" Howell and Gilligan finally realized they were in the wrong bodies, but there was nothing they could do about it. They gave it a good try though! The deck hand tried to jump Igor, but his old, arthritic body was not up to the task, while the millionaire had long since forgotten how to use a young body to its fullest potential and was easily secured. Igor chained the two men and selected two more for testing. 

As good scientists, Doctor Balinkov and Igor knew more tests were needed to prove that their machines were fully functional and error free.

The Doc was merely interested in the mind swap for his insanely grandiose schemes of ultimate power, but Igor had more personal, private plans! He needed to test whether a man and a woman could withstand the changes of possessing a body of not just another person, but a person of a different gender! Could their minds withstand the great changes such a gender-based body swap demanded. Would the bodies even accept a driver of a different gender? Igor had to know!

He carefully picked out the rest of the castaways. With two of the men out of the way, there were two men and three women left to use as subjects. First, he thought, it would be funny to swap the aristocratic, elderly, petite Mrs. Howell with the macho, fat Captain! Could the blustery big man survive as a tiny woman?

How the fat man had fruitlessly struggled to escape all the way to the laboratory! He was like a child in Igor's inhumanly strong clutches. Mrs. Howell went quietly to whatever fate awaited her with the dignity of a French Aristocrat. 

After the second exchange of human minds was finished, Igor returned them to the dungeon and locked up the two dazed subjects. Then he unlocked and grabbed the beautiful, petite farm girl with ponytails. She was switched with the handsome, smart educator. Ginger Grant was so relieved not to be picked. There was no one else to exchange minds with her! One look over at Igor and she knew she was not to be spared the same fate as the others, however. He smiled a horrible smile and moved over to her to unlock her chains. The others looked on, indignant and confused!

On the way up the stairs and down the ancient hallway she turned on every feminine charm she possessed and begged for mercy! "If you spare me, I will make you my personal bodyguard when I get back to Hollywood!" she breathed with her best sexy Marilyn Monroe whisper. "I'll give you all the money I have saved from my movies to take me home instead of whatever you are planning to do!" Igor just laughed in her face, remembering her scream of horror when she saw him for the first time. 

"Wait!" Ginger begged one final time. She obviously had everything to lose if this monster and his crazy boss removed her very identity! "If you do nothing to me, I'll do anything you want! And I do mean anything and everything you want! Just spare me!"

She pressed her body into his and tried to kiss him to demonstrate what she was offering. No man could resist the wiles of Ginger Grant when she wanted him! Surely this brain-defected monster of a man was no different! She shivered with disgust from being so close to him and acted like it was a shiver of pleasure instead. It was her greatest performance ever!

Igor enjoyed the feel of her body against his. He was still a man after all, despite his outward appearance. She was a very good actress. If he hadn't heard her comment earlier, he might even have bought her offering and spared her. But he knew how she truly felt. When he was through with her, she would kill just to **_be_** her own bodyguard!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Balinkov reviewed the data from the tests so far. The mind exchanges had been extraordinarily successful! The four trans-gendered subjects seemed to retain their intellect and their personality. Even their emotions seemed the same! They also retained their original voices, which dismayed the two experimenters. Tests on the animals indicated that the voices stayed the same due to stress on the vocal cords from receiving different messages from the new mind. Thus a dog could meow and a pig could quack. 

And a man could speak with the voice of the woman who's mind occupied his body and vice-versa. The effect eventually wore off as the transferred mind adjusted to its new body and began sending the right signals to the throat again reflexively. The voice disparity would wear off after six to twelve hours, if human voices responded the same as the animals did. 

Igor was ready to make his move! He had saved the best body for last! There was no one else from the island left to swap with her so he suggested to the Doc that he would volunteer for the final test since everything had worked out well so far. He knew Doctor Balinkov had a more than a little bit of the mad scientist in him and would not even consider the suggestion odd as long as it aided his ultimate goals of world domination. The Doc had a mad scheme to replace the minds of world leaders with minds under his control. Igor knew he would want a chance to test whether a mind working with him would stay cooperative after such a body exchange. Who did Doc trust more than his assistant of two decades? Igor was right. Doc jumped at the opportunity to put him into the transfer booth! 

Igor had a far more modest goal in mind than Doc's scheme to overcome the leaders of the world. He simply wanted to make his childhood dreams come true! 

Igor forced the beautiful young woman into the booth! When he had first seen her while scouting the castaways, Igor had been amazed to find out that she was none other than Ginger Grant, an up and coming movie starlet who had disappeared a few years ago while he and the Doc had moved to the island. He secured her in one transferal booth and forced his big body into the other one. Then he watched as Doc threw the switch. A jolt of electricity ripped his mind from his body!

He woke up and watched as The Doc opened up his tube. 

"Did it work, Igor? Is that _you_ inside that beautiful body? How does it feel?"

"I'm in here...!" Igor said, thumping himself with his thumb in the middle of two soft mounds of flesh he suddenly possessed on his chest! "Hmmm. Feels good! Very good!" he added, as he stepped out and moved his new body about. He felt a bit cramped inside the smaller body of Miss Grant and stretched his slim arms and legs, making sure he felt whole and healthy! Igor felt better than ever! As he moved about, he noted many changes. There were strange sensations from his feet. It was quite odd to be walking around on high heels but Igor realized his feet seemed to know how to walk with several inches of lift at the heel. He felt soft curves where bulky muscles used to be. 

He looked eyeball to eyeball at Doc's face. Instead of looming over him from his giant male body, he was now an inch or more shorter than the Doctor. He realized he had to be around 18 inches shorter now, and actually needed the high heels to appear to be as tall as the Doc! He wanted to thank the Doc, but the scatter-brained scientist was already busy recording the results. He looked over at his former body and momentarily felt sorry for the young woman who now occupied that sorry, if powerful form. Ginger Grant was in for a shock once her mind began to understand what had happened to her. 

His own transition had been much easier. He had been expecting it to happen, and he had know what he would become. Thus, while he had recovered in mere seconds, Ginger would be in a daze for a while. Since she was still stunned from the shock of identity transferal, he released her from the booth, keeping Ginger Grant facing away from him. He had more important things to do than baby sit his former body. He coughed to test his voice. It was still a deep baritone which hardly matched his feminine exterior, but it would come in handy for what came next! 

Ginger heard the gravelly, deep voice of the monster of a man who had dragged her into the laboratory order her to go back into the hall. "Stop pushing me! That's no way to treat a lady!" Ginger heard the gravelly, deep chuckle of the monster of a man who had dragged her upstairs, shocked her inside a weird booth, and now escorted her back to the others. At least he was being gentler with her this time. Whatever the two of them had done to her left her feeling very strange and confused and more bloated than her worse periods. Her voice sounded the same but she had a difficult time putting words together. With a final shove from behind, she was forced to go down into the dungeon again. "I wish you would make up your mind!" she said to the horrible man pushing her from behind. 

"Believe me, I already have!, Miss Grant!" She shivered as he uttered a laugh. She knew he was laughing at her even if she didn't get the joke. He was a horrible man! "Now be a good girl, go down the stairs and lock yourself up in the dungeon, Miss Grant, or else I'll have to do it for you. You wouldn't want me to hurt your beautiful body, now would you?" Igor spoke authoritatively, with his rough, masculine voice, and laughed once again at the little joke at her expense. It was a very good thing that she had no idea how weak and powerless he would be if she were to use her new body against him! 

He marveled at how easy it was to speak now, even if the voice did not match the body yet! He no longer spoke in a halting manner! Yet another wonderful benefit of the exchange! By staying behind the confused former woman, Igor had been able to give her the impression that he was still the monstrous threat she had been unable to resist earlier. She had no idea she now possessed the power to crush him like a bug and meekly walked back into the dungeon. She meekly went down to lock herself up. The others sure were looking at her funny! Her makeup must have been ruined by the terrible experience upstairs!

Igor slammed the door behind Miss Grant with a resounding clang, but the heavy deadbolt he had no trouble with before was now too heavy for his slender feminine arms to budge, so he gave up. 

It didn't matter if the prisoners managed to escape. He only needed a few more minutes to execute the final part of his plan! 

On the off chance he failed, he didn't want to take the risk that he could lose his wonderfully petite new body. As much as he had enjoyed Doc's friendship, he had no desire to see Boris actually succeed in his mad quest for world domination. He preferred the world the way it was now! 

To achieve both of those goals, Igor went back to the lab and destroyed all the plans, and several vital, irreplaceable components of the machine that had granted him his fondest wish! It was a highly complicated device which could never be rebuilt again without having those plans and parts in hand, and now they were gone. The last thing he destroyed was the radio. There had to be no way for the prisoners or the Doc to communicate with the rest of the world. Doc had wanted to be isolated, and from now on he would be, assuming the others left him alive once they realized their new bodies were permanent and he couldn't reverse the results of the exchanges! 

He was ahead of schedule so Igor stopped by his room and gathered the few possessions he valued, happily leaving the huge clothes that no longer fit his body behind. Then he ran for the boat as fast as his high heeled feet and tight skirt would allow. It was strange to feel breasts bounce as he ran, and his long, auburn red hair kept getting in his face. The couple of minutes spent in his room was a luxury he couldn't really afford. He had to escape before the prisoners realized Ginger could set them free and came after him to retrieve her stolen body!

Igor got into the boat and pulled the cord. With his weak arms, it took over a dozen tries before he started the engine. It roared into life and he directed the boat out into the calm ocean. He had planned to head directly for Honolulu, but a sudden inspiration made him take a short detour to the prisoner's island first. There were no other boats left so he could take his time now. No one would be chasing him any more. Even if he had second thoughts, he would be Ginger Grant for the rest of his life. His destruction of the machine had seen to that!

He docked on the island the castaways had been stranded on. He located Ginger's hut and took her clothes and other personal items. Why not! After all, he WAS Ginger now and forever, and her clothes belonged to him now! She would never need them again even if she could get back to the island some day! Acting on a hunch, he entered the hut belonging to the two older millionaires and discovered a fine jewelry box loaded with Mrs. Howell's gem encrusted rings and other ornaments. There were also two crates filled with American money! He had no idea why they had carried all that money with them on a short cruise, but it was all his for the taking! 

In his heart, Igor was basically an honest man. He had only taken Ginger's body from her when she demonstrated to him that she was not worthy of such beauty by her cruel statements about his appearance. Some would say that taking the Howell's portable wealth from their hut was stealing, but he had forced them to remain on the other island with Doc. They would never be able to retrieve anything on this island. Why should their jewels and money go to waste? Even the Howells would agree with that line of thought! They hadn't been able to part with such wealth for even a short ocean voyage, after all. Igor was grateful that they felt the need to take some of their wealth with them! Now all their traveling money was his! 

After loading the boat with Ginger's possessions and the Howell's riches, he added provisions from the castaway's supply hut for the next leg of his voyage and once more sailed over the Pacific Ocean towards the state of Hawaii. 

"A new life - no, a new destiny awaits me!" 

Igor spoke with glee for the first time in his formerly miserable life!

Continued…

Please leave comments! We appreciate them!


	3. 1C

__

Copyrighted characters and the televised episode referenced below are owned by others. 

This story minus those elements is copyrighted to the authors.

The Body Castaways

featuring

__

Igor, the Hollywood Starlet!

(An alternate version of the body-switching episode of Gilligan's Island!)

Part Three

Written by Caleb Jones, and Eric

& edited by Jones 

As Igor sailed to Hawaii, he was so happy he began humming. It had been his only talent in his old body, but Ginger was able to speak far better than he had ever been able to. Soon he was talking to himself like he had been able to speak well all his life. He actually enjoyed hearing his own voice without stumbling to get the words out. Hell, he could even sing now if he wanted to, he realized! 

He started singing "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!", a song he liked from his favorite 

Marilyn Monroe movie. Considering what he had found in the Howell's hut and the way he now looked, the song seemed rather appropriate. It sounded funny singing the song with his booming masculine voice while wearing the tight dress Ginger had put on earlier in the day, though!

He had always possessed a fine mind but lacked the ability to speak well. But now he could speak with the best of them. He gloried in the idea that he was going to be able to mingle with people without horrifying them. In fact, the way he looked now, he would get quite the opposite effect! As the beautiful Ginger Grant, he would get all the attention he had ever desired and more! The fact that it would be masculine attention hadn't occurred to him yet. Igor would have many adjustments to make as a result of his actions. 

As he talked and sang to himself on the long boat ride, his voice got higher and higher until he sounded more like the young woman he had become. By the time he approached Honolulu, Igor was able to imitate Ginger's best soft and feminine voice and even sang some of the songs from her first film. 

No, Igor thought to himself, he was no mere imitation! He WAS Ginger Grant! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he piloted the boat into the local Coast Guard station to claim to be the only survivor of the boat crash, Igor was pleased by the sound of his new voice. But he still talked more like a man who did little talking. Ginger would be far more outgoing and confident. 

"Hi... I'm Ginger Grant!" he tested out the new voice. "Good, I like my new voice! It goes much better with my new body!" Igor practiced introducing himself to people as the boat sailed through the water towards the docks. 

He wanted to hear more of his lovely voice but the docks were getting close. Igor slipped his high heels back on as a couple of men moved to his boat and offered to secure the tie lines for him. For a moment he panicked! He might look like a woman and he was finally talking like a woman, but mentally he was still a man and had been one for almost half a century. He had no experience being a woman, let alone one of the most beautiful women in the world! Could he really fool everyone into thinking he was Ginger Grant? Or would they quickly realize he was not the woman he appeared to be? It was too late to turn back! The castaways would no doubt execute him if he returned to Balinkov's island. There was only one way to find out and that meant docking and meeting the people of Hawaii as the woman he appeared to be, Ginger Grant! Igor guided the boat to the dock and switched off the engine. 

"Let me give you a hand ashore, pretty lady," one of the men said to Igor, holding out his hand to him. It was so nice to be greeted with helpfulness instead of the usual scream and run routine which the way most people responded to the sight of his former body!

Gingerly, he took hold of the bigger hand with his own, amazed that any person's hand could be so much bigger than his own. It was one thing to know your body was small and another to realize it by comparison with another person! The back of her former body had been more like a giant wall to him than a man. He had not had the opportunity to look up at his own face with Ginger inside. This friendly man was the first person he had truly met since the exchange. It would take some time getting used to other people reacting to his new body, especially men, but he already enjoyed the new experience of being smaller and helped by these men! Their obvious interest made him feel soft and good inside his wonderful new body!

The younger man assisted him down to the dock. Ginger's high heels caught in a loose plank and Igor fell into the young man's arms. His manly arms wrapped gently around Igor, and he felt secure in a man's arms for the first time in his life. There was none of the hatred that his father had for him. Quite the opposite, the man radiated a strong interest in Igor. He enjoyed the feel of his still quite unfamiliar breasts pressing into the man's chest and reluctantly pulled his feminine body away from the handsome young man. 

The man's face changed from interest to shock, and Igor felt the old feeling of fear resurface. Could Igor's old, monstrous body have somehow returned? Or had this young man discovered that a man resided inside the beautiful body Igor now possessed? 

"Say, aren't you Ginger Grant? The movie star? I heard you were lost at sea!"

Relieved, Igor took a deep breath, to the great pleasure of the young man! He had a well prepared response ready for the moment he had been identified as a famous movie star.. 

"Yes, I am indeed Ginger Grant! I was marooned on a deserted island until this boat washed ashore, without anyone aboard. I don't know what happened to the owner but it was a lucky day for me! All I had to do was clean out some seaweed and the motor started right up! I managed to make it back here, finally, after all these long months alone! Where _is _here, by the way?" Igor asked, though he knew exactly where he was.

"Why you are at the northernmost dock on this side of Honolulu. You are safe now, Miss Grant! I bet the newspapers are going to have a field day once they hear you have returned from the dead!"

The young man was right. He helped the beautiful young woman carry her handcrafted boxes, containing the Howell's millions of dollars and jewelry and Ginger Grant's belongings to a cab, and the wonderful life of a movie star began for Igor! There was a party that very night in honor of Ginger Grant's return, and Igor/Ginger was made honorary queen of the island by the Mayor for being a courageous young woman who successfully defeated nature and the odds by returning to civilization. 

Newspaper headlines also proclaimed Miss Grant's return, and Igor read them all. 

"Actress Ginger Grant Found Alive and Remarkably Well" stated the Los Angeles Times.

"Beautiful Lost Castaway Returns!" Time Magazine announced with a picture of Ginger Grant surrounded by a dozen Coast Guard men.

"Modern day Robinson Crusoe is a lot cuter!" the National Enquirer accurately reported!

Igor was interviewed via satellite link by David Letterman and CNN. Leno opened his show with a sketch featuring 'Ginger' in a revealing bikini waiting for the best looking guy on a beach to rescue her and pushing all the other men away. It got big laughs and, after the commercial break, Igor brought a tear to Jay's eye in the interview as he told his made-up story of survival all alone on a deserted island! He got a standing ovation as the show went to a commercial.

A call to Ginger's studio got her booked first class on a plane to L.A. Her contract was no longer in effect, but they had seen the show and knew the massive publicity could make Ginger Grant an A-list actress. A little money spent now might translate into big box office numbers later! 

After landing and thanking the crowd of waiting fans and reporters, Igor was taken to Ginger's home. The studio had it especially prepared for the triumphant return of the movie starlet. All of Ginger's possessions including her home in the Hollywood Hills had been frozen by trustees to her will until seven years had passed and she could be declared dead. Since she was obviously alive and well, the trustees opened up the house for the studio. A handful of crewmembers from the union soon had everything working and unpacked. Igor thanked them all and was soon alone in the big house. 

For the first time in his life, Igor took a dress off a woman and enjoyed the show. Of course he had to use a mirror to get the full view since he now was the woman he had undressed! He took a long bath, getting to know himself better. After a good long soak, he put on one of Ginger's few comfortable housedresses and put on some music on her record player. Then, as the music played, he danced his agile female body around the room and gloried in possessing a beautiful feminine form at last! His life as the reviled Igor already seemed like a distant nightmare! He was long gone and far away! 

The new Ginger Grant gazed into a mirror at an almost impossibly beautiful woman's reflection. She was so happy. Everybody liked her – nay, adored her! She smiled, with a bit of sadness, remembering her old life, but the sadness faded and her former identity faded away. Life was wonderful, and she deserved it after fifty years inside a monstrous body. The former Ginger was Igor now. Her cruelty had sealed her fate. "Let's see how HE likes it. It is so much better to be Ginger Grant! This wonderful body and the life that goes with it are all mine!"

As Igor made the internal adjustments necessary to becoming more like the woman he appeared to be, his new life became a lot easier to live. While the old Igor preferred women who looked like Ginger, the new Ginger Grant found her tastes in companions leaning towards brawny men like the sailor who had come to her rescue while docking in Hawaii. The studio was more than willing to suggest and then arrange several dates with handsome leading men anxious to date the increasingly famous Ginger Grant! At first, she resisted, but soon discovered her body had desires that sometimes differed from Igor's tastes. 

With Igor's smart mind, the Howell's riches, and Ginger's luscious body at her command, as well as the support of movie studio executives intent on taking advantage of the massive publicity surrounding her miraculous return from the dead, the newly modified and improved Ginger Grant was well on her way to becoming one of the most powerful, as well as desirable, women in Hollywood!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The tale of the castaway's fates can be found in two Part Two's, 

as we conclude this story with not one, but TWO variant endings

which will both intrigue the reader!

Your comments on the story so far would be appreciated!


End file.
